


The Jewel Clock

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Doctor Who, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-08-28
Updated: 1995-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Considered as a Helix of Semi-Precious Stones (with a nod to Samuel R Delany)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel Clock

In crystal keep Time's secrets, ages old  
With amethyst arrest the second's chase  
Rememb'ring rubies, rich as blood and cold  
As snow-struck roses sing the star's slow pace.  
Here emerald eyes unclose as hours part  
And moonstones wax and wane where months decay.  
A citrine sun might circle, shaped by art  
Mechanical, to mark fragmented day.  
To span the past and stay duration's flight  
In bronze-bright flame or fountain's lapis measure  
A precious purpose forms: nets wrought of light  
Send golden hands to gather diamond treasure;  
   Still, minutes, hours, days and years unfold  
   Too-subtle gems, impossible to hold.


End file.
